


The World's Slipperiest Towel [ART]

by Atsadi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Originally Posted on deviantART, Partial Nudity, So Much Awkwardness, Towels, but it's tony's 18th birthday so all is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsadi/pseuds/Atsadi
Summary: Fanart for sabrecmc's ficCelestial Navigation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation and other Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> If you're here and you haven't read this fantastic fic, you really should be doing that!
> 
> From [_Celestial Navigation_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175) chapter 5:
> 
>  
> 
> _Naturally, he’d managed to nick a couple spots on his face, but he pulled off small dots of toilet paper and stuck them to the drops of blood that welled up. The ‘naturally’ part of that was mentally added when he pulled open the bathroom door and found Steve standing there with one fisted hand raised mid-knocking motion._
> 
>  
> 
> _..._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah? Oh, great. Thanks,” Tony replied, feeling absurdly happy, even if he was standing in what suddenly felt like the world’s slipperiest towel, having anointed himself with Charmin. Steve had made breakfast and waited. Probably because it was Tony’s birthday, but still. Steve had waited for him, which meant he could get his tablet, and Steve could get his newspaper, and they could sit at the table and talk, and Steve would be pleased with him. Wait. No. That wasn’t what he—mostly he was just hungry._
> 
>  
> 
> (The line from the title made me giggle so hard.)

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [Tumblr post](http://atsadiart.tumblr.com/post/155546324317/for-sabrecmc-from-chapter-5-of-celestial), it's on [Imzy](https://www.imzy.com/bringing_food_to_lab_stony/post/the_world_s_slipperiest_towel), and here's the [permalink](http://atsadifish.deviantart.com/art/The-World-s-Slipperiest-Towel-656040681).


End file.
